


Eyes of the Beholder

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikiyo. So what if Jessica was a reincarnation of Inuyasha's mom? This is set in the time around the time Kagome goes down the well. I hope you in enjoy!





	1. Prologue Part 1

She was a long time friend of Higurashi, Kagome. Her name is White, Jessica.

Jessica stands four inches taller than Kagome. She stands at 6', while Kagome stands at 5'8. She has brown hair and green eyes. She has shoulder length hair.

Her father moved from Japan when she was seven and she promised to keep in touch with Kagome the entire time she was gone.

Jessica's father was the top neurologist in Japan but got transferred to America. Alaska to be exact. Providence Hospital. Her mother passed away giving birth, her father hired a nanny because he didn't want to remarry.

The first year while she was gone started having 'seizures'. At first she told her nanny and her nanny told her not to worry about it and they would revisit that conversation later. She nodded.

A couple of months later on a father/daughter date when she had a 'seizure' while sitting at the table. Her father quickly came to her aid and waiting for her to come out of it.

"Jess, are you alright?" he asked when she did finally come out of it.

"No...daddy, can we go home? I'm really tired and sore" she said.

He nodded and picked her up after leaving a tip to the water who had just brought them water. He carried her easily. He stood 6'2", has black hair and brown eyes.

"Jess, do you remember your first day of preschool?" he asked her.

"Yes, I was so scared. I met Kagome there. Daddy we should go back to Japan sometime, I miss her" she told him.

"We will, not sure when yet. What happened in there tonight Jess? You can talk to me" he told her.

"I know...daddy...I have...visions" 

"What kind of visions?" he asked taking her up to their apartment.

"Of a past I don't remember, I see a boy with white hair and dog ears, I don't know really, it's fuzzy" she said as he set her down.

He thought it over, he believed her but wasn't going to tell her. "Here's an idea, write down every time you have an episode, or 'seizure' Jess, that way we can log it. Write down what you remember no matter how fuzzy okay?" he said.

"You don't believe me daddy?" she asked.

"I never said that, what would you like to eat? We can order pizza if you would like"

"No...just cereal" she said sounding disappointed. "I thought you would believe me"

He sighed watching her go to her room instead of the kitchen. 'I do believe you Jessica, I don't know how to make you understand. There is so much you don't know about yourself or your mom' he thought to himself and picked up a picture of her mom he had tucked away. "Oh Mariko...how do I tell her I believe her without giving her false hope?" he whispered to the picture


	2. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Jessica keep in touch through e-mail

Kagome and Jessica have been through so much together, they told each other everything. So when Jessica moved, they promised to never lose contact. They would text, email, even call each other almost nonstop. Then one day Kagome fell down the shrine well, looking for her cat Buyo, much to her amazement she wasn't in the Japan she grew up in. She was freaking out and didn't know what to do, but that's when she met Inuyasha. 'Oh my goodness, those ears' She squealed in her head.  
A couple week went by and a lot happened, Kagome accidentally broke the Shikon Jewel, so now she and Inuyasha has to go around and collect the pieces. Kagome started to adjust to being in the feudal era when Inuyasha asks her where she came from.  
"Uhhhh.... Inuyasha I know w...we just met an all but I don't think I...I shouldn't be the one telling you that kind of information." Kagome stuttered.  
"Not like that. I already know that kind of stuff. What I meant you keep saying that you're not from around here. So again my question where do you come from?" Inuyasha specified while shaking his head.  
"Oh well when I first got here I was in the Bone Eaters Well I believe that's what the villagers were calling it." Kagome explained.  
They made their way to the well wondering how Kagome had gotten there, what sorcery was this, is it a spell, they didn't know. Kagome went to turn around towards Inuyasha but her foot caught on something and started falling backwards. Before Inuyasha could even react and try to catch her she was gone, she vanished.  
Kagome landed on the bottom still panicking from falling but soon realized she was no longer with Inuyasha, but she was home. After a lot of work she made it out of the well and back to her house where her worried mom and brother were.   
"I just want to rest right now. But I will explain everything tomorrow." Kagome exclaimed.  
Once up in her room she saw that nothing has been moved and then she spotted her computer. 'Oh no, Jessica. I hope she's not mad at me. I'll have to explain everything to her.' She thought as she started typing everything in a email. Once she pressed send she crossed her finger hoping that her best friend will believe her and not think that she was crazy. She made her way to her bed and fell instantly to sleep dreaming about a certain white haired man with dog ears.


	3. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica goes home to visit Kagome for Christmas and meets Inuyasha

Eight years have passed and Jessica's dad started to believe her when she had her seizures and wrote down the information she would tell him and looked in her dream log when she told him it was alright.

Thanksgiving was around the corner, Merrick called Kora and discussed the plan of coming back to Japan for a couple of weeks. He told her it was Jessica's idea.

"Oh that will be a wonderful gift for her. We'll see you then Merrick, tell Jess hi for us" she told him.

"I will, thanks Kora" he said hanging up. "Alright Jess, she knows, now I'll book our tickets and we'll go shopping for your best friend"

She jumped around happily. "Great! I can't wait to see Kagie, I miss her so much, I'm going to get started on one of her gifts okay?" she asked.

"Sure go for it" He told her. Merrick told the nanny she had two weeks off in December while they were on vacation as they were staying with Kagome's family for Christmas.

Jessica ran off and decided to make a scrapbook for Kagome starting when they first met, up to now. She couldn't wait to get a picture of her and Kagome at Christmas time. 

Three weeks after Thanksgiving, Jessica was in school, getting some assignments to do over the holidays. Her teacher told here there was no school work for the holiday which made Jessica really happy. She went home that afternoon and finished packing to go too Japan.

Jessica and Merrick got everything ready to go and was at the airport three hours before their scheduled flight. They picked up some things from the airport gift shops and ate in the restaurants before their flight. They made sure they went to the bathroom and before long they boarded the plane.

Their flight was fifteen hours and twenty five minutes. It was a long flight and they slept a lot of the flight. The last part of the flight they watched a movie, ate, colored, and just enjoyed themselves. By the time their ride was done they were running for the bathroom. 

Before long they were at baggage claim where Kora was waiting for them and Jessica ran up to her. "Kora!!" she said hugging her.

"Oh my goodness Jessica look how tall you've gotten! Kagome is taller as well" she told her.

She helped gather their stuff and took them back to her house.

School wasn't quite over for the day when they arrived. She had Kora drop her off at the Junior High.

Kora pulled away and went back to the house as Jessica stood outside and waited for the final bell.

'Won't she be thrilled to see me?' she thought to herself.

The final bell rang and Jessica ducked down and peeked around the corner, spotted Kagome and stuck her foot out and tripped her.

Kagome landed on her face. "Who did that?" she asked as Jessica sat on her back and cover her eyes.

"Guess who Kagie" Jessica said trying to hide her excitement.

"No way!" she said taking Jessica's hands off her eyes and pushed her off of her. "JESSIE!!!" She squealed.

"Kagie! Surprise!" she said taking out her camera and took a picture.

"I can't believe you're here! Mom never said you were coming" she told her.

She laughed. "That's because dad told her not too, I'm you're Christmas present" she told her.

They went back to Kagome's house and enjoyed Kagome on break from school.

"How long are you here for?" she asked 

"Two weeks, you missy have so much to tell me as I have so much to tell you" she told her taking off her shoes and going to Kagome's room.

The girls talked until dinner. Kagome filled Jessica in on everything that was going on.


	4. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Kagome talking about Inuyasha

They both sat on Kagome's bed talking about everything that had happened since Jessica moved away. Jessica brought up Kagome emails asking about her travels and how things were going between her and Inuyasha and Kagome would always tell her that it was hard living in that era, that she had to be careful what she said and did.   
"You mentioned before that you think you have growing feeling towards him. Have you told him yet? " Jessica asked.  
"I don't know how to answer that. One day we can talk almost all night when Sango and Miroku and Shippo are not around or listening. He can be really sweet when he's not putting on the tough guy act. But then there's days where he won't say a word to me or he'll act completely off. I just don't know, what should do Jess. Oh I forgot to show you what he and others look like. Let me find my camera. Oh you mentioned before that you needed to tell me something important." Kagome explained trying to get off that topic.   
"Oh that, well... it's difficult to explain, I mean not really I just don't know where to begin." Jessica rambled.  
"How about starting from the beginning." Kagome giggled. "Ahhaa. Found it." Kagome practically shouted then made her way back to the bed.   
"Ok ok. Remember years back before I moved I started having seizures and no one knew why?" Kagome nodded as she looked down at Jessica's therapy dog to warn her if she was going to have a episode. "Well about year or two, give or take, I had a episode and it was really weird because I started seeing images and depending on how bad they were the more vivid they would be and even in my sleep I'd have dreams. Sometimes I remember them and others not so much. My father and me believe that they are visions from a past life." Jessica spoke hoping her best friend didn't think she was crazy.  
"What kind of stuff have you seen?" Kagome simply asked as she scrolled through her camera showing Jessica pictures of her friends on the other side of the well. "Here's Sango and Miroku. And before you ask, his cheek is red cuz he grabbed her ass and she smacked him." Kagome giggled.  
"Wait you believe me?" Jessica shockingly asked.  
"Of course I believe you. You're my best friend, you wouldn't lie to me. I mean you believed me when I told you about me falling down the well. So are you going to tell me what you have seen." Kagome said. "Oh thats little Shippo. Isn't he adorable." Kagome cooed.  
"Most of time I see this little boy with white hair and little puppy ears. And others I'm surrounded by a people." Jessica explained. She noticed Kagome tense a little at the mention of the little boy. "Kagome what's wrong?"  
"You said a little boy with white hair and puppy ears right? Like this?" Kagome whispered as showing Jessica the picture of her and Inuyasha.   
Upon seeing the picture of Inuyasha, Jessica gasped and mumbled two words before fainting. "That's him."


	5. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's memories

“Like this?” Inuyasha said, his tiny hands holding a brush up to a scroll writing the Kanji for Inu. His mother smiled down to him. “Very good, now try writing Yasha.” With a nod he began writing. Half way through the ink splattered. Inuyasha growled in frustration and pushed the scroll away. Izayoi carefully took the brush from his hand and set it back into the ink well. 

“I’ll never get this.” He cried in frustration. Slowly, Izayoi turned her son around so he could look her in the eyes. She wiped his tears away and wrapped her loving arms around him.  
“Yes you will. You are smart like your Father.”  
“Really?” Inuyasha asked in disbelief looking up to his mother’s caring face. “What was he like?”   
Izayoi smiled down to her son recalling the days she had spent with Inu no Taisho. “He was brave, kind, fair and smart.” She told him. Inuyasha smiled to his mother…

“Gah!” Inuyasha woke suddenly and looked around catching his breath. “What was that about?” He muttered jumping down from the tree branch he had been sleeping in. It had been a while since he’d seen Kagome and he went into Kaede’s hut to check on her. 

‘Hey Keade. Kagome back yet?  
“No, tis only been half a day since she went home.” Keade looked up to Inuyasha noticing his concerned look. “What ail’s thee?”  
“Uhmm, it’s nothing.” Inuyasha said looking around her hut to make sure no one was around. He sighed. “Keh, is it possible to forget your mother?” Inuyasha said.  
Keade looked him over. “No a Mother always shares a special bond with their children no matter where they are, whether in this world or the other.”  
Inuyasha nods his ears dropping slightly.   
“Why do thee ask?” She continues.  
“Cause I’ve been having these weird dreams from my past, when I was little with my mother. Except towards the end of each one it’s not my mother…its some other girl staring back at me.” Inuyasha explains. “I don’t want to ever forget her. She’s my Mother, she cared for me, loved me when no one else would.” He finished. Keade nods again and lays a reassuring hand on his back. “Mayhaps it’s that you are missing Kagome?” She smiled knowing the real reason for such dreams. However, sometimes it’s better for one to discover things such as this on their own.  
Inuyasha nods and looks to her with a half smile. “Your probably right. I’ll go check on her. But the girl I see isn’t Kagome.” He said walking out of the hut and towards the well.

After a bit she came around. Ally, her golden retriever whined and laid with her. Jessica went into a seizure. When she woke up her dad was sitting next to her. "Jess, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine daddy. Good girl Ally" she said petting her. Ally laid her head on her chest. Jessica sat up. "I'm okay, really" she told her dad. He kissed her head and went back to helping Kora. "Kagie, can we go for a walk?" she asked. "Sure, where do you want to go?" "To see the well?" "Let's go" she told Jessica. Jessica took Ally's lead and walked with Kagome to the well. "Here's the well, I go down and sometimes Inuyasha comes to see me if something is wrong" she told her. Ally whined at the well. "Girl, I'm okay, I promise" Ally put her paws up on the well and barked at it. "Ally down now!" she told her. She kept barking and backed away as the well glowed and out came Inuyasha. Jessica saw him and paled. "K-Kags..." "Hey Kagome, who’s this" he said realizing there was someone else there too. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and took a step closer to the girls. He looked over at Jessica in shock. "You’re that girl; the girl from my dreams. The one who keeps replacing Mother’s face and body.”   
"I think I may have been your mom in a past life" she told him.   
“Wait what?” How’s that possible?” he muttered and remembered Kagome was Kikyo’s reincarnation. "W-what do you remember?" he continued sitting on the well's ledge trying to take in this all in.   
"I remember you playing ball, and being happy with that ball" she told him. He nodded. "I remember that ball, you would play with me when no one else would. You would make sure I was happy and loved." Inuyasha whispered the last part recalling this memory.


	6. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Inuyasha gets to experience Jessica's seizures first hand and it scares him.

She nodded. "Yes, you were so happy when we did play ball, but I remember you coming back when no one else gave you the ball back, you were so disappointed. My heart hurt seeing you like that...I woke up crying because I thought you were treated unfairly" she told him.

Inuyasha nodded. 'How can she know this? I haven't even told Kagome.' He thought. 'Unless it's true...she is the reincarnation of Mother...' He said looking back up to Jessica this time in awe. It had been so long since he had last seen her. She had died when he was young. "It's 'cuase I'm not like them. They used to make fun of me and you...you would always hug me and tell me it would be ok. You'd be there for me and that you were sorry. You'd cry for me and the life you knew i'd have..." He trailed off looking away. Inuyasha was never good with the mushy stuff. "But I have grown up. I'm finding my place in the world and were I belong." He said proudly.

Inuyasha raised his hand and placed it over hers. He didn't know what to say. There was so much to ask and tell her. She would need to know about the Sacred Jewel and how he would use it to become a full demon so that he would be strong enough to keep his friends safe. Then about Kagome and the adventures they've had. Inuyasha paused looking towards Kagome. Remembering she was there with them. "Kagome...." He said

Kagome has her suspicions about her friend being Inuyasha's mother's reincarnation. Her mind has been a whirling like a tornado with thoughts. She watched the exchange between the two and didn't want to interrupt but hearing her name drew her out of her thoughts and smiled. Hearing Jessica's statement made her blush like a tomato.

"Wait uhmmm....who said anything about caring that much about her." He blurted out looking anywhere but at the two as he tried to cover his blushing.  
Jessica laughed. 

"You can't hide the truth from me Inuyasha"

*He blurted out looking anywhere but at the two trying to cover up his blushing.

"What was that, oh yeah mom I can come help you." Kagome makes a dash out the well house doors still blushing.

"Well, is there anything you would like to ask me?" Jessica asked him

"Well if she cared that same for me. She'd trust me and take these beads off." He said with a smirk trying to pull of his Beads of Subjugation. "Tell then nope. Not true." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He was just as stubborn from when he was a child.

"Well is there a reason for her not to trust you?"

"Well originally I tried to kill her. But that's 'cuase she woke me up from being stuck to that stupid tree for 50 years. Plus she looked like Kikyo the girl who sealed me and she had the sacred jewel. Then Kagome broke the jewel and now I need her to help me get them all back so I can use the jewel to become full demon at last." He explained smiling at that last part.

She sighed. "Oh Inuyasha..." she said softly

"What?" he shrugged unsure of what was so wrong. 'Maybe the getting stuck to a tree part. That had to be it.' he thought. Recalling she only ever said that when he did something wrong. He gulped slightly and looked to her waiting for her to continue.

"Tell me about Kikiyo and how you met Kagie"

Inuyasha half laughed at her nickname for Kagome but caught himself at the last second. "Well Kikyo was a priestess I that I..." he looked around to see if Kagome was anywhere near. Whenever he brought up Kikyo it usually ended up with the 'sit' command used against him. Seeing the coast was clear he continued."Had feelings for and was gunna turn human for. Then Naraku pitted us against each other. She sealed me to the sacred tree and then she died cause of injuries Naraku caused. Kagome fell though the well and unsealed me. That's how we met."

"And does she have a word to go with that necklace?"

Kagome walks back to the well house after calming down and she heard everything about Kikyo and then Jessica's question. She smiled and popped her head in.  
"I mean I could just say it."

She looked at her. "I'm sure there are times he deserves it, but I don't think this is one of those times"

"I know, but sometimes I find a little amusing seeing his reaction." She winks at Jessica.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to, please just once?"

Kagome smiles knowing what was going to happen. For she did the same thing when she first saw him.

Inuyasha froze a bit when he heard Kagome's threat about using the 'sit' word. He relaxed at his mothers intervention. Then looks again to Kagome. "You say that word...I'll use your new nickname." He smirked.

Being the teenager she was she went up and felt his ears. "Just as soft as I remember"

Inuyasha blinked at her and resisted the urge to growl. She was his mother but she wasn't really acting like it right now.

"Calm down Inuyasha, some nights this was the only way to get you to sleep"

"That's interesting " Kagome giggled.

"No it was behind the ears." He corrected.

"Oh yes, I remember now, but after you were sleeping I would always play with them"

"Certainly can't do that while traveling, you would never hear the end of it." Kagome chuckled.

"Inuyasha, what would you like for Christmas?"

Inuyasha sighed he was about to tell the two to stop picking on him before he lost his cool. But he doubted that would help. He started tuning them out then he looked back to Jessica. "Christmas? Whats Christmas?"

She googled it for him and explained it to him. "I want to get you something from me to you, usually you give a gift back, but I'm not asking for anything in return"

"Uhmm. I don't know. Can I think about it?" he paused. "What would you two want? If I could get you stuff?"

Jessica shook her head. "I don't want anything, really. Seeing you is enough"

Kagome smiles "I already have everything I could possibly want." She sighs forcing a smile. "I need to go see if my mom needs help with dinner."

Inuyasha nodded to first Jessica and then Kagome at hearing there responsed. He almost breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked for anything. "You OK Kagome?" He asked knowing something was off with her.

*Inuyasha nodded first to Jessica and then Kagome when they gave their responses

"Yeah, like I said I gotta go help my mom." She walks back out, seeking out her mother.

"I really don't need anything Inuyasha, seeing you was all I really wanted, one day I'll come see you in the Feudal Realm. I should probably get back, my father does worry about me" she said clapping her hand to her leg for Ally to join her.

Ally sniffed him and gave him a little lick before joining Jessica

"Wait, don't go." He held out his arm to her. 'You can't leave again. You have to come back with us...that's where you belong." He said looking hurt and concerned. "I can't lose you. Kagome's world has lots of bad stuff here. Way worse then where I come from."

"I have to talk to my father about this Inuyasha" she said as her dad came walking up.

"Well, there you are Jess" he said kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is my father Merrick White"

Inuyasha blinked to him and their interaction. She was like his mother and yet different. Like Kagome was like Kikyo but not like her either. "Hey." He said unsure of how one should act towards the father of your reincarnated mother

"Daddy...Inuyasha wants me to go back to the Feudal Realm with him...." she told him

Merrick instantly recognized Inuyasha upon site and nodded to him. "I remember when I was a kid...your family saved me."

Inuyasha looked confused. 'What do you mean? I haven't ever met you before."

"It's something I remember, maybe your priestess would know" he told him

"Inuyasha, what would I do with Ally? She's my service dog? I've haven't really been without her"

"Yeah Kaede would probably know." He told the father and looked to Jessica. "What do you mean? Whats a service dog?"

She pointed to Ally. "She is my service dog, she is trained in sensing when I have a seizure. She goes with me where ever I go, to the store, bed, school, park"

Inuyasha looked perplexed. "What's a seizure?"

Merrick looked at him. "It's a sudden surge of electrical activity in the brain, it effects how a person feels"

Inuyasha blinked and scratched behind his right ear trying to get what this means. "Uhmm what's that mean? What happens to you?"

Ally starts whining and movies her away from the well.

Jessica's whole body tenses up and she starts to shake.

"This would be a seizure" he told him softly going to Jessica.

Merrick turned Jessica on her side as Ally laid near her. "It should be almost over"

Inuyasha took a step closer to Jessica and then hesitated not sure what to do. As he watched her he remembered something from his past. Unfortunately this memory wasn't a happy one. 

"This happened to Mother too." He said quietly his ears dropping. "When she started to shake her ladies would push me out of her rooms and blame it on me. They said it's 'cause she had me and loved a demon....that made it so she could get possessed." He explained and then looked to Kagome. 

"Kagome you can help her. You can purify her and she'll be better. That's what the priests and priestess always said."

"She's not being possessed, she's okay, it hard to explain, but in simple terms she's having a vision. It happened earlier. Her dog help let her know when this happens so she can prepare herself." Kagome explained.

*No Kagome. You don't get it!" Inuyasha snapped back and looked away before continuing. "If you don't purify her. She'll die.....it's how Mother died...she had a bad one while we were outside playing...I was a kid...I didn't know how to help her...her ladies came and they ran for the priest and priestess...but it was to late." He finished almost whispering to her. 

Inuyasha turned away not wanting to see or remember any of this. Quickly, he rubbed the side of his face hiding a tear the had fallen from his eye before glancing back to Jessica.

Kagome went to go talk to Inuyasha but was stopped by Jessica's father.

"No stay with Jessica, I'll go explain to him. Just give him time." He stated. 

Kagome only nodded in response then attempting to help her friend.

She came out of it slowly. “Inu...Yasha”

"Yeah?" He said and went to kneel by her side.

“I’m okay “

"You sure? What happened to you? Did the demons get you bad this time?" Inuyasha asked looking concerned.

“No demons got me, I am sure. I had a seizure, but I am okay “ she taking his hand and Kagome’s hand. “I need to go in and rest now “

"Keh. You want me to carry you inside?" Inuyasha asked

“Sure , come on Ally”

Inuyasha nods and carefully picked her up and carried her inside Kagome's house. "Where do you want to rest?"

"Here on the couch will be fine" she said.

Ally laid beside her on the floor.

She sighed to herself. She knew she was there until at least the first of January

He laid her down on the couch. His left ear flicking. "You sure your okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Inuyasha....I'm only here until after the new year, then I have to go back to America...." she told him

"Wait what? When that and where's America?" He asked

She pulled up a map on her phone and showed him Alaska

Inuyasha looked to her horrified and he crossed his arms. "Oh no your not.... Your not leaving 'cause I'm old enough to protect you now and you aren't leaving my sight." He declared smiling to her proud of his new plan.

"Inuyasha, I still have to go to school, and I'm not legally old enough to be without my father"

"Well you have me now so you're good." Inuyasha said not understanding any of her legal stuff.

"You're not understanding me Inuyasha" she said

"What's there to understand your my Mother. I'm your son. We belong together. I will keep you safe and protected always." Inuyasha said he sure as heck wasn't going to lose her again.

She looked at him and sighed

Inuyasha looked to her and then Kagome smiling hopefully.

Jessica was so frustrated she started to cry. "Kagome, please help me make him understand" she said sitting up

Inuyasha looked horrified. When he made someone cry that usually brought on the 'sit' command. He looked to Kagome unsure of what was wrong with Jessica or more importantly how to help her

"Inuyasha, in this time kids until a certain age has to attend school. She has to finish school before she makes the decision of going through the well. But you should let her and her father talk it out." Kagome walked in explaining to the best of her ability.

Jessica held her hand out for Kagome

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly at Kagome's words. He stood there silently watching Kagome and Jessica

"Inuyasha, sit down next to me" she said holding Kagome's hand. "This girl right here is my very best friend, my sister it hurt me so much to leave her, but we've been through a lot together. Even though we're thousands of miles apart,we're still there for one another. I want to be there for you, but as of right now, I cannot come back with you, wouldn't you like to talk it out with your friends? You can even take a picture back to them and show them"

Inuyasha sat down next to her and listened quietly. He shrugged at her questions unsure of how to answer. All her coming and then going was making his head hurt.

She tipped his chin up. “Inuyasha...I promise you, that I will write you a lot and have Kagome bring them to you. I hate seeing you so sad”

Inuyasha half smiled to her. Trying to reassure her. Then he had an idea. But he couldn't tell Kagome or his mother his new plan.

She kissed his cheek and sat back, leaning into Kagome

Inuyasha raised his hand to the place on her cheek that she had kissed. He thought about what he would need to do now.


	7. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas talk and Jessica's sketches

Jessica fell asleep against Kagome

Inuyasha looks over to Jessica and then Kagome. He got up and grabbed a blanket. "Rest easy." He whispered laying the blanket over Jessica.

Ally looked up at him wagging her tail

He smiled to her and held out his hand for her to smell.

She sniffed him and licked his hand rubbing her head on his hand as if promising him in her own way to watch over Jessica for him

Inuyasha pet her behind her ears. In just the places he liked it and smiled down to Ally.

She leaned into him loving the attention

Merrick came in and sat down. "Oh good she's resting" he said. "I see you made friends with Ally"

Inuyasha nodded and looked to Merrick. Still unsure of him and if he was the reason she had to stay in this time and return to America.

"Ask me what you're thinking Inuyasha, I know you have something going on"

"How can you know that?"

"I'm a parent, and you get the same look Jessica does when she's thinking about something"

"It's nothing...." He paused getting his thaughts in order. "Why can't she come with me where I can protect her? How come Kagome said her seizures are really visions? In my time they mean your possessed."

"Because in this time I am her parent and she has to finish high school. I guess if you want she can go with you tomorrow and you can see if she has a seizure, but she has to come back, I know you can protect her there but I can't" he gave Inuyasha his wife's picture. "This is her mother"

Inuyasha looks to him and then to the picture of her mother.

"Her name is Mariko, I loved her so much"

"What happened to her?"

"She died, giving birth to Jessica"

"Oh." Inuyasha said. "Sorry." He said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then he remembered he didn't answer on of the questions. "What kind of visions does she get when she has seizures and how come you don't purify her to help her?"

"That should be obvious Inuyasha. Because seizures are a disease, on that cannot be gotten rid of easily" he told him

"You mean they aren't 'cause she had me?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, they aren't because she had you"

"How do you know? Sometimes it's hard to get demons outta people."

"Because I'm almost willingly to bet, that she was trying to protect you from getting hurt. And in this time we really don't believe in bad demons"

"Huh. The humans always blamed and despised me. So I guess. That's what Kagome tells me. There aren't demons here but me and bad humans." He paused thinking. "What does she see?"

"She sees you Inuyasha, I thought that would've been obvious"

"Oh....well I didn't know what girls think." He said shrugging. "Heck keeping the tears away is hard enough when you talk with them."

"How can I help stop one if it happens to her?" Inuyasha asked deciding it was better if he didn't know that she had been in tears earlier.

"I don't know how you can stop them"

"But if she has one. What do you do to help her?"

"Make sure she doesn't hit her head and roll her on her side and wait it out"

"Keh I can do that." Inuyasha said smiling. This was something he could do.

She slowly woke up. "Mmm, what's going on?"Jessica asked

"Nothing we're just talking. You have a good nap?"

"Yes, for now, that one wore me out, I'm just happy the last two weren't that bad"

"What did you see this time?" He asked curiously

"A full demon, well two full demons. One with a missing arm and another one...your father"

"I wish I could have met Father. What was he doing?"

And the one arm demons gotta be Sesshomaru. I cut his arm off when he was trying to kill me at Father's grave. I guess you'd be his StepMother."

"Maybe, I'm sure I'm nothing to a higher class like him"

Inuyasha looked to Jessica confused. "You know you were a him..." He pauses to think of a word from Kagome's time." A princess in your own right? You always told me to be proud and noble just like you and Father even if others said I was a nothing for being a hanyo."

"I was proud, and I loved your father dearly, but if I know the higher demons like Sesshomaru, a lowly human like me is nothing to them"

"Don't worry I'll knock him into shape." He grinned cracking his knuckles. "I'm ready to take him on again."

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you are....Inuyasha, you know earlier when I said I didn't want anything for Christmas?"

"Yeah? You think of something?"

"I did, do you remember the kimono I would wear? If I remember correctly it had pink petals or something pink on it, I would like something like that again"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure I can get you that....I can go now for you....but you have to promise to not leave or get hurt while I'm gone keh?" He paused to think. "Wait you probably need to come with me so they can fit it."

"That's up to my father, and I would have to let Kagome know" she told him

"Keh." Then he saw Kagome's Mother stick her head into the room. "Where do you get kimonos from in this time?" 

She paused. "You can go to a store or a specialty maker." 

"Can you take us to one? I'm looking for a special one?"

"Sure. You know you need money for that?"

"Yeah, I got that covered." Inuyasha grinned.

"Very well. I could help take you there once Kagome's awake." 

"Thanks." Inuyasha nodded and stood up. 

"I'll be back. Gotta go get something to trade for money in this time." He smiles and leaves the house. 

A few minutes later Inuyasha returns with some adamant crystals and lays them on the table. "Just gotta trade those in and we'll be good for money in this time." He smiles to her.

She picked one up and looked at it

"Those are adamant barrage shards. I make them with Tessaiga. They go crazy for them in this time. They call them diamonds though."

"Wow...those are pretty" she said lazily petting Ally

Inuyasha shrugs. They're more for taking out demons. But sometime I need money here and as long as I'm careful to not hit any planes when I make them I'm good."

"Inuyasha, to answer your question about your father, he was smiling, he told me he was proud of the person you have become"

He smiled and looked over to Jessica. "I wish I would have been able to meet him."

"He would've loved you"

Inuyasha nods his ears perking up. He places a hand on Tessaiga. "I'm glad he left me his sword. It's saved my life more times then I can count."

"I believe it"

"Oh...I'd like to show you something Inuyasha" she told him

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked curiously.

She got her sketch book and showed him her drawings

Inuyasha looked at them and pointed to one. "That's me as a kid."

"Yes it is"

Carefully he flipped through the pages taking everything in and paused looking intently at one drawing in particular. "When did this happen? I don't remember this?" He asked pointing to a drawing of her and him being caried through a nearby village in route to the palace.

"I don't remember"

Inuyasha nods and looks to Kagome. "You ever show her your drawings?"

I think I have"

He nodded and blushed flipping a page quickly. Why did she have to draw bathtime when he was a really young. He couldn't help mud puddles were fun. 'Hopefully Kagome hadn't seen that one.' He thought.

She had some paper and drew out one of her, him, and his dad smiling

"Can I have some of these? You know for Christmas?" He asked. "All I got that's left from you is my Robe of the Fire rat."

"Oh which ones?" she asked

Carefully he turned back to the first page. "This one." Flips a page. "That one." Flips a few more pages. "This one too." Flips some more pages and point before he looks back up to her realizing something. "These are all things you see when your having a seizure? You must get them a lot then?"

"That and some times I just draw...take that book, I have more, there is one page in that one I want though" she said taking it from him and tearing out the last page. "This one...it's a picture of my mother from this life"

"Really I can have this?" He said smiling. Inuyasha watched her find her mother's picture and take it out. "I'm sorry she's gone."

"It's okay, I know she's with me" she told him, looking at the picture lovingly.


	8. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Mal Seizure and Inuyasha finding out a secret

The Christmas holiday past quickly for them. There was a day where Jessica and Inuyasha sat and talked. "Inuyasha, I have to leave the day after tomorrow to go back to Alaska, you know that right?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said sadly. He tried so hard not to half grin knowing his plan. "If I cover my ears can I go with you to watch you go?" He asked hopefully.

"Then what after I leave? I'll be back at the end of May beginning of June, I know that's a long time away, but we are coming back"

Inuyasha looked away and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is there anything you want me to bring with me back to Japan in a few months?"

"Can you show me more of your picture books when you come back?"

"How about I send them to Kagome and she can bring them to you?"

Kagome sat at her desk in her room working on her school work that had piled up listening to her friends talk. She was going to miss her and wished she didn't have to leave. " You know inuyasha if every once in a while we come back here we could video chat with her, it shouldn't be a problem right Jessica?"

"I would love that, you know it's just a few short months right Kagie? I will be back"

"Yes, with us traveling inuyasha time will fly by. Ha no pun intended." Kagome giggles.

Jessica laughed. "But I will send my books to you Kagome so I know Inuyasha can look at them" she said going back to her sketches. "I'll be home for our sweet sixteen"

Inuyasha sat in silance listening and thinking. "What's video chat and a sweet sixteen?"

"Kagome can show you the video chat when the time comes and sweet sixteen. That means we're almost to the adult stage of life but we're only 16. I think of it as Sixteen sweet years to bug your parents...." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded and then smiled. "That means your old enough to come live with me right?"

"Legally no, not until I'm 18, but I"m sure I'll be able to go visit you with Kagome"

He sighed his ears dropping. 'This is gunna feel like forever.' He thought he was never good at being patient.

She looked at her sketch book and sighed. "I just have a feeling something is going to be different with this birthday, I just don't know what yet"

Inuyasha half grinned and covered his face with his robe sleeve to hide it pretending to sneeze.

"Kags, have you noticed, with the exception of right before Christmas I haven't had a seizure? And you're not fooling me Inuyasha, you have a plan up your sleeve"

"Yeah I did noticed that. " Kagome smiled

Looks away anywhere but at the two. "I haven't done nothing. Get off my back."

She gives him the motherly look. "I'm not buying it"

Ally started whining at her.

She didn't have a chance to move or say anything when the seizure hit

Inuyasha sighs. He wasn't giving up his plan that easily with just a look. "Why..." he started but didn't have a chance to say more when the seizure started. Inuyasha carefully held her head. "Kagome help!?"

Ally kept whining

Kagome rushes up and to Jessica's side. " Ally go get Merrick, I have a feeling this one is going to be bad"

 

Inuyasha looked scared hiding her. He's only seen her go through this once before. But this time it looked bad. "Kagome you have to purify her or she'll die." Inuyasha pleaded trying to keep her still.Inuyasha pleaded trying to keep her still.

Ally ran to get him.

He came back with Ally. "What happened? How, I should say"

"Inuyasha, what happened?" he asked out of concern.

"How should I know she was talking about leaving and this happened. I told you we need to stay together. This is exactly what happened with Mother. I was running away so she could be happy and not need to cry over me. I was a little kid. She ran after and found me and then..." he looked away. "That's why I gotta stay by her." Inuyasha explained angrily to him and Kagome.

"Kagome, tell him...tell him why you can't purify her"

The seizure finally slowed down and finally stopped.

"Inuyasha I can't purify her because she is really a full demon. Her dad sealed her powers until she turns 16. If I purify her it will kill her." Kagome spoke in almost a whisper.

"And she doesn't know, won't know until she turns sixteen"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked looking confused. "How? Your human. You don't smell like a demon."

"That's because I sealed away our true identities so she wouldn't know" he told him.

She slowly started to wake up and looked up at Inuyasha

Inuyasha nodded and looked down to her. "That was a bad one you ok?"

"I'm okay" she whispered. "Just tired"

"What did you see?"

"It's still really fuzzy, but I've figured out something" she told him

"What's that?"

"I haven't had a seizure since you've been around, and now I'm leaving again and I just had a bad one...."

Merrick sighed, not knowing what to do.

"I saw my mother...ears like yours" she told him

"Yeah...that's why they blamed me for them too. You would get them when I was away from you. They would push me out of the room once they started cause they needed to purify you...I couldn't be in there by you or I'd get purified too ." Inuyasha explained slightly biting his lip looking away.

She looked at her father. "I can't leave, I can't go back...I have to be near him. Was my mother a demon?" she asked.

"Yes, she was, you are too and so am I...but I promised her I would seal your powers until you were sixteen, you're becoming aware. You're a full demon"

Inuyasha half smiled. He was glad they understand now why he needed to be by her. He wouldn't even need to do his plan. He looked to Kagome.

And then back to Jessica.

"Inuyasha, you can take her back with you...but she has to come back to me the day of her sixteenth birthday"

"Keh. I can do that." Inuyasha said smiling to them.

She looked at Ally and petted her."I'm sorry girl, you have to stay with daddy"

Inuyasha turned to Merrick. "Can you show me your true form? So I can get your scent."

"Yes" he said. Standing up and showing him his true form. In his form he stood 6'2" brown-ish black hair touching his shoulders, his wolf ears showing"

Inuyasha takes his scent in. "Your a wolf demon." He says. "How do you hide your scent and form?" Inuyasha asked curiously his left ear twitching once.

“My mother taught me how”

"What so you have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Focus your mind on what you want and when your mind is focused on it you seal your powers"

Inuyasha blinked taking this in. "Why'd you want to seal your powers I like mine. Being a human sucks." He said remembering how much he despised nights of the new moon.

"To fit in with the other humans"

"Huh..." Inuyasha thought about this and how Kagome always made him wear that baseball cap in public. "Guess if you live in this time then that makes sense. Is that why I can't ever find demons here?"

He nods. "Yes"

"What do you think Kagome? About me going back with Inuyasha?"

She nodded. "But you will still come won't you?"

"Yes. I have a duty to collect all the shards. I'm surprised that Inuyasha hasn't tried to drag me back. I hope everyone is ok."

Inuyasha had been looking horrified when Jessica brought up that Kagome may stay in her world. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was coming back too. 

"If your going with I'm ready to go when you two are."

"I'll take Ally home bring her back when I come back"

"Maybe she could stay with Kagome's mom"

Kagome's Mother walked into the room with a tray with some glasses of juice and some cookies on it. "I heard Ally barking and guessed something was up so I made some snacks to help you feel better." She said kindly setting the tray down on Kagome's bed next to Jessica.

"Thanks. could Ally stay here with you? We've figured out what is causing my seizures, and I need someone here to watch Ally for a bit" she told her afraid to tell her more

"Sure dear she can stay here. She's so well behaved we hardly know she's here." She smiled. "Now enjoy your snack and call if you need anything else." She said before leaving the room.

"Thank you, you hear that girl, you can stay here, I'll come home as often as I can okay?"

Ally whined and licked her.

She hugged her and buried her face in her fur.

"Kagome, Inuyasha I'm counting on you both to take care of her" Merrick said.

"No worries. There's also our friends Sango and Miroku to help protect her. OHHHH NOOOO..... Inuyasha what are we going to do about Miroku?" Kagome spoke with concern.

She stopped and thought about it. "The pervert?"

"Yeahhhhhh him. He will most likely hit on you and try to grab your ass." Kagome giggled.

"I'll cut his arm off if it goes anywhere near her. You'll be good."

Inuyasha said. "No worries. I'll protect her with my life." He vowed to Merrick.

She nodded taking a couple of cookies and eating them. "You tell me you usually take snacks with you"

"Yes, that reminds me, we have to go shopping." Kagome smiles.

"Yeah. I like shopping. We can get ninja food and dried potatoes."

She looked at Kagome. "Ramen and chips?" she asked.

"Yup, he can't get enough of the stuff. And throws a fit if I don't bring it." Kagome winks at Jessica and just smiles.

Jessica laughs and drinks her juice. "Well, then let's go"

"Keh. I'm reea....dy" Inuyasha adds between bite fulls of the cookie he was chowing down before drinking up his juice.

“Come on Ally” she told her

“You already knew didn’t you?” Merrick asked 

She laugh. “She’s been with me for so long daddy...I’ll be okay “ she promised

He gave her some money and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha, Kagome. I have an errand I have to run before I leave again for the states, excuse me" he said leaving the room.

Jessica watches him leave and looks down.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.

She looked at him and Kagome. "Nothing, let's go"

Inuyasha was going to pry but with Kagome so close. He kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to have to 'sit'.

Since Inuyasha wasn't going to ask she was going to ask. "Ok Jessica I've known you since preschool, I know something is wrong now tell me or I'll tickle you." She grinned know its Jessica's weakness.

She took Ally's lead and put her Service Dog vest on her. "Okay girl let's go" she said softly.

Ally looked up at her and whined softly.

"I'm okay...no I'm not okay" she turned and looked at Kagome. "This is going to be hard, being away from my father and my dog...I'm scared...really scared. I'm scared to go to a whole new place..yes you'll be with me and so will Inuyasha...but my father won't be there, or Ally" She told them.

Inuyasha looked to Jessica his ears dropping slighlty. Was he being selfish for wanting her to come back so bad that she'd lose everything she had. Plus she was scared? He'd never thought of either of those things before. "I'm sorry." He whispered.


	9. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Inuyasha go to get food and Kimonos, while making plans to back to the Feudal Realm

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Really, I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in that's all" she said putting a hand on his cheek. "I already I'm going to have to stick close to you and Kagome, I feel better in knowing that"

Inuyasha nodded and smiles a bit. "That's good. I'll keep you both safe. You know we always come back if you need to see Ally or your Father. Kagome needs to come back for school and stuff." He says sounding disgusted.

She nodded. "Okay that works"

"So Kagome. Where to first?"

"I vote food first. I'm hungry. I can eat while you two shop at that other place. It's boring in there."

"You maybe onto something, I could use some food too, other than cookies"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome hopefully almost beggingly.

"I think there's a kimono shop but the mall or in the mall I cant remember, but we can get something to eat first" Kagome said grabbing her wallet and purse.

"Keh let's go." Inuyasha said happily following the pair.

Jessica lead the way out walking with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Oh I haven't been to the mall here in a long time"

Once they arrived at the mall they went straight for the food court. Ally laid at Jessica's feet eating a chicken patty

"Whatcha hungry for?" Inuyasha asked the girls

"Anything I'm starved" Jessica said

Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh anything but ramen. And before you yell Inuyasha, I say that because that's pretty much all we eat unless we are in another village." She explains.

"Wow really? Is there a way we can get some meat and make it there?" she asked. "To give you a break from ramen?" Jessica asked

"I always do. Haha." She smiles at her best friend.

"Oh! Maybe we can take some jerky with us and some dried fruit" she said smiling back

"I always bring some energy and protein bars for something small." Kagome said.

Inuyasha grimaced slightly shaking his head mouthing. "Ewww" to Jessica at the protein bars to warn her that healthy stuff tasted gross.

She laughed at him. "That's a great idea. Inuyasha, what do you think I eat?" she asked

"Food." He says smirking

She looked at Kagome almost wanting her to make him sit

"Well maybe if he gets to out of hand you could always tell him to sit" she told her looking at him

Inuyasha flinched slightly at the 'sit' threat. "Nah you can't do it now with all these people." He grinned.

"Oh I'm sure that hasn't stopped her before"

Inuyasha thought back...his ears twitched under his hat and he gulped. "Damn." He muttered.

"I thought so...so tell me about Sano and Shippo and this little flea that you says upsets Inuyasha a lot"

"Inuyasha, would you like to tell me about the flea?"

"I've only met him a couple times. I don't know much about him." Kagome said while trying to pick what she wanted to eat.

Jessica looks over her shoulder. "How about a burger?"

"Oh Myoga. He's one of Father's retainers. He comes and help to give advice sometimes." Inuyasha explained. "Kagome can you get me the teriyaki chicken and pasta lo main food from there." He asks points to one of the places.

"Oh my goodness yes!! A good burger sounds amazing right now, with bacon." Kagome was practically drooling at the thought of the burger.

"Yeah, anything to drink Yash?"

"Yash?" Inuyasha asked curiously at this new nickname. "Yeah I fried and ice cream in a dish. With soda too."

Kagome blushed because she wasn't thinking when she spoke but she quickly turned around and walked off to order Inuyasha's food.

Jessica smirked and went to get her and Kagome's food along with a little more food for Ally. "Don't you eat anything else besides noodles?" Jessica asked

Inuyasha followed Jessica. "They're my favorite. What's your favorite food?"

"Burgers and fries and a chocolate milk shake" she told him.

"I like steak too. That's good."

"So do I, but I have to be in the mood for it"

"Yeah. Hey you know why Kagome called me Yash?" He asked curiusly.

"No, I don't know" she said getting her food. "Can you carry this?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha takes the food from her.

"Thanks" she said taking Ally's leash

Inuyasha lead them to an empty table and set the food tray down on the table. "Is here good?"

"Yes, this is fine"

Kagome turns around after receiving the food and seen that Jessica and Inuyasha was already at a table with the other food. She walks over and sets the food in front of Inuyasha. "Did you remember the bacon on my burger Jess?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I did, I got the same thing!"

"Yessshhhhh..... Gimme gimme gimme, I'm starving." She begged.

She gave Kagome her food and started to chow down on her own

Inuyasha licked his lips and grabbed his food from Kagome. "Thanks." He said digging into his meal.

Kagome took a big bite of her burger and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She moaned as she ate her food enjoying every bite.

Jessica looked at her. "Right? So good"

"I forgot how good their burgers are. How is your food Inuyasha?" Kagome looked towards him and notices he is almost done with his meal and giggles.

"Does he always eat like that?" she asked reaching for her milkshake.

"Great! I love these noodles." He says between mouthful and takes another huge bite.

"Yes, yes he does." Kagome answered then took another bite of her burger.

"Wow...daddy, might call him a pig if he saw him eating like that" she told her finishing her burger.

"Who you calling a pig. I'm hungry."

"You are" she told him smirking back at him. "At least you're eating"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Yah know I'm a dog demon right." He said. "I don't go oink either." He smirked and went back to eating.

Jessica giggled. "I know you're a dog demon"

Inuyasha finished his chicken and lo main dishes. "Wanna try something delicious?" He takes two french fries and scoops up some of his ice cream with them and takes a bite. "This is good."

"Inuyasha, have you ever had cookies?"

"Yeah. Kagome's Mom makes them for us. She brought us a plate before we came here."

"Okay besides that? Kagie, we're going to need to make a lot of them, many different kinds"

"I like the gewey ones with chocolate inside. Cause Kagome doesn't let me eat much chocolate. I like it though."

"Maybe because she's watching out for you? Chocolate is bad for dogs, even demons"

"Hasn't hurt me before." He added with a grin. "Oh yeah I like the ones cut out as stuff with frosting on top too."

"Sugar cookies"

Thinks for a minute and smiles. "Yeah those."

She writes a list down. "Okay...oh!! Kagie, we need banana bread too"

Kagome giggles, "Every time I think of bananas I think of the first time we met, and my mom made us peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Do you remember that? But we should definitely make some, everyone will enjoy it."

"Oh yeah! It was our first snack! And remember when you stayed the night at my house?"

"Haha, yeah I was so excited. If i recall correctly we got yelled at to go to bed but we couldn't, we were too excited and just wanted to have fun." Kagome chuckled.

She giggled. "Yeah, we did, daddy wasn't happy"

Inuyasha looked curiously to them. "How'd you two meet if you live so far apart?"

"Oh we met in preschool, we were four. And we've been friends ever since. It was really hard when Jess moved but we stayed in contact and during summers we'd visit each other." Kagome explained.

Jessica laughed. "We haven't always lived far apart Inuyasha"

"That's a long time." Inuyasha thought.

"Since we were four and we're almost 16 now"

Inuyasha nods.

"I don't know where I would be without Kagome"

Awww and I don't know where I'd be with you Jess. You're like a sister to me." Kagome hugged her best friend.

She hugged her back. "You know what I was thinking?" she asked Kagome

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked back.

"What if your, and my dad got married?"

Kagome's eyes went wide. "That would be soooooo cool, we'd actually be sisters. But we both know it's not that simple." Then whispered. "Unless you seen something in those visions of yours?"

“No, but I wish, I supposed we should get going"

"Before we go can I get another drink?" He asks finishing off his food.

"Sure, I'd like to get some kimonos"

"Yes I want to get your Christmas present."

She smiled. "Alright"

Inuyasha takes the tray of trash and tosses it just like he's seen Kagome do before. "Lead the way Kagome." He says when he returns to the girls.

Jessica hummed happily holding on to Ally's leash

Kagome started walking toward a authentic kimono shop and the shop keeper yelled that the dog wasn't allowed in, Jessica pulled out a paper showing she's a service dog in case of seizures. The old man allowed them to enter.

"So we're looking for a pink one with petals?" Inuyasha asks as he goes to help look at them.

"Yes" she said

I'm sorry sir, but she is a service dog, she is to detect when I have seizures"

The shop keeper allowed them to enter the store. 

"You know I've always wanted to buy a kimono but never knew which one I would look good in." Kagome said looking at different colorful kimonos.

She held up a light blue color with white flowers. "I think this would look pretty one you, what do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha half nodded but stopped dead when he saw the next kimono. "No this one." He said pointing to the one he just found it was a beautiful light pink kimono with dark pink daisy's with a yellow center. "You should try this one on."

Jessica nodded and took it from him and took Ally in with her

Jessica came out with Ally and looked in the mirror. "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha took a half step towards her and without catching himself muttered. "Mother." She looked so much like her in the kimono.

"Mother your beautiful." He continues just like he told her when he was a child.

She smiled before she grabbed on to his robe tightly as her body tensed.

Ally whined at him

Inuyasha caught her. "What's wrong?" His ear twiched under his cap. "Kagome quick I think she's going to have a seizure or something."

Jessica suddenly dropped to her knees and started seizing

Inuyasha carefully dropped down and help her to the ground. Making sure her head was safe in his arms.


	10. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish shopping and go home

The seizure only lasted a couple of minutes. Jessica grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I saw...your father...." she told him

"Yeah. What happened?"

The old man came quickly with the items that were asked for.   
Kagome handed her friend the water and used the wet cloth to cool her off. "Are you ok? Do we need to go home? We can go shopping tomorrow." Kagome spoke with concern.

“He smiled and hugged me...I’m alright, it was a small one, and I saw an engagement...”

"Hmm I wonder who's engagement." Kagome pondered.

She smirked at her best friend. “Inuyasha, will you help me up?” She asked

"Sure." He gently helps her up but holds onto her arm to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

"I think I'll take this one, I really like it and you picked it out

"Keh. That's your Christmas present from me. Kagome pay him from the money I got with my trade.

“Thank you Inuyasha “ she said going into the dressing room and changing

While waiting for her to change he looked to Kagome. "You should try this blue one with orange koi on?" He said pointing to one.

Kagome blushed slightly. "You really think so? I guess trying it on wouldn't hurt"

"Well you said you wanted to try one on too and I'd get it for you for Christmas too." He said smiling to her.

Kagome took the kimono and walked into the dressing room humming.

Jessica hummed the wedding march to herself

Inuyasha sat on one of the chairs outside the fitting rooms. Trying to not look bored and he waited for Kagome to get into hers and for Jessica to come out.

Once Jessica came out she was still humming, looking at Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled his cap off for a second letting his ears instinctively moved to pick up her humming. Once he got the tune he put the cap back down. "What's that song?"

"It's called 'The wedding March' " she told him

"Why you singing it. We're not at a wedding?" He asked confused.

"Because someone is getting married"

"Who?" He asked.

"I can't be sure, it could be you and Kagome or someone else"

"What about me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly stepped out of dressing room.

Jessica turned and looked at her. "Oh Kagie...." she said softly

Inuyasha stood up when he saw her. Kagome looked gorgous and his placed his hand over his heart. Knowing it had just felt wierd. "You...you look...pretty." he said and then looked away blushing.

Jessica hid her face behind the kimono smiling

Kagome blushed beat red but couldn't hide the smile "Thank you Inuyasha. Now what were you saying about me and Inuyasha? " Kagome looked in the mirror that was by the dressing rooms.

"In my vision that you and Inuyasha could possibly be getting engaged

"Wait what?" Inuyasha said before he was so focused on Kagome coming out that he hadn't paid attention to a word she said.   
"Don't you gotta love the person and all mushy with them first?" He asked blushing as bright as his clothes.

"I said possibly, I couldn't see it clearly, but someone is getting engaged"

Kagome froze her movements and blushes. "Wait, what? I need to go get changed." Kagome practically running back to the room hearing Jessica's every word.

"Kagie, I honestly don't think it's you two...I think it's someone close to us"

Inuyasha sighed when she ran back into the dressing room and he slumped back into the chair he was sitting in before looking annoyed.

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?" He said looking up to her.

"When I had that seizure, I saw your dad...I wanted to cry. This is hard having these memories..."

"Only the sad ones are hard but you got me again and I you. Well be good. It'll be better then when I was a kid." He tried to half smile to her.

She smiled

"It'll be OK Mother." He said looking away from her as he though.

"Yes, it will be"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Inuyasha stood up and followed them to the checkout. "You sure?"

"Yep" she said smiling.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked concerned.

"Me?" Jessica asked

Inuyasha nodded.

"I was just thinking"

Kagome came out of the dressing room in her clothes and the kimono on a hanger. "Ok, we've got to pay for these then off to the next store as long as you're up for it Jess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things"

"Like what?" He asked curious.

Kagome let them know that she would pay for the kimonos and would meet them in a few smiling at both of them.

"Okay Kagie"

Inuyasha nodded and followed Jessica out of the store.

She sighed softly

Inuyasha found a sitting area that didn't have anyone around and sat down. "Seriously when Kagome does that it usually means I'm in deep crap."

"Oh! No, you aren't in trouble Inuyasha...since I was four and first met Kagome, we became instead friends, I would share my father with her and she would share her mom with me....I have always wished for a mother of my own, and Kagome wished for a dad..."

"Yeah I can see that. I lost you at a young age too. I used to wish for you to come back."

"Well I'm here now"

Inuyasha genuinely smiled to her.

"There's that smile" she said

He nodded. "Yeah."

Unknowingly to Jessica and Inuyasha Kagome picked a couple more items and paid for them and walked out to find them out of sight, at least until she looked around and found them sitting on a bench behind a big sign advertising a new ramen restaurant 'I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't see that.' She thought to herself as she made her way to her friends.

"Where to next Kagie?"

"Well if we're going to be baking we should get the stuff we need. and the stuff for traveling, snacks, medicine. stuff like that. " Kagome listed.

"Alright, let's go"

"Sounds good. You want me to carry your stuff Kagome?" He asked pointing to her bags.

"Kagie, wouldn't it be wonderful if our parents got married?"

Kagome smiled and nodded and handed him the bags. "Oh that would be awesome. We'd actually be sisters like we always wanted since we were little." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha followed behind the girls.

"Yeah it would be" she said happily

"But we both know its not that simple. Just because we want it to happen doesn't mean it will. But it would be amazing to see my mom and your dad happy again. Even though they keep telling us that we are the only thing to make them happy." Kagome said.

"I quit believing that when I was ten" she told her honestly

"Me too hosestly." Kagome told her.


	11. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kora and Merrick's engagement and a confession

Merrick comes back from the bank. “Kora...”

"In the kitchen." Kora yelled for him to hear.

He went to the kitchen. “Hey” He said kissing her cheek

She smiles as she leans into him. "Hey, where have you been?" She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Out, setting up an account for Jessica...there is a question I need to ask you”

"That would be a good surprise for her. And I might have an answer." Kora looks over at him smiling.

He is down on his knee with an open ring box. “Kora, will you do me the honors of being my wife?”

Kora literally dropped everything she was doing and almost started to cry. "Oh my goodness, Merrick are you being serious right now? " she spoke with such joy in her voice.

“Very serious. I love you and have since we first met. I would love to have Kagome as a daughter”

Kora smiles and wipes a tear from her cheek. "Oh Merrick, I love you too, I would be honored to be your wife. I've been waiting so long to hear those words come from your mouth. I would love to have Jessica as a daughter. I mean I already do view her as my daughter." Kora rambled.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. “As I have with Kagome"

"Well after today I know for sure money is not a issue. Haha." Kora pulled out some of the shards that she didn't turn in. "Inuyasha gave me these to help. When I got them appraised I almost fainted. And got a lot of questions of how I found them. But that doesn't answer when we should tell our girls."

He laughed. “As soon as they get get home”

"Whick one do you think will faint from being too excited?" Kora laughed.

“Both at the same time” he laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing." She laughed as she hugged her new fiance. "You make me so happy." Kora smiled up at him.

“And you have always made me happy” he said kissing her again

She kissed him back smiling against his lips. 

They heard a loud noise thinking their children were home and jumped away from each other still in the habit of trying to hide their relationship. Kora laughed, "Soon we won't have to hide anything."

“That is true”

After they went to the grocery store the came home

All of them carrying bags full of miscellaneous items.

“Girls can we talk to you?” Merrick called

“Sure daddy” Jessica said setting the bags down

Kagome followed suit and set the bags she had down. " Of course, is everything ok?" She asked.

“Yes, every thing is fine...Kora show them your hand”

Upon seeing the ring on her mother's left hand Kagome squealed. "Is that what I think it is?" She questioned.

Jessica saw it to. “Really?! Kagie... you know what this means don’t you?!”

Merrick smiled. “Your dream has come true girls, we’ve been dating for about ten years now, I made it official"

Inuyasha quickly set the bags he had carried in on the counter so he could pull off his hat and rub his ears. He hated his ears getting squished. 

He walked over to see what the girls were looking at. "So your getting married?" Inuyasha asked almost sighing in relief that it wasn't Kagome and him like Jessica said. 

After a thought then he felt a bit sad because deep down he thought he might like her. At least a little bit.

“Yes exciting isn’t?!” Jessica squeaked

Kagome squealed as well. "We finally get what we wanted. I can't believe this. Wait why did you two hide this from us?" Kagome asked. 

There was so many thoughts running around within her head. Her mom was getting married to her best friends dad, the man that helped her when she wished she had a father, the man that taught her how to ride a bike. He practically was her father already. Then the thought that Jessica mentioned earlier it could have been her and Inuyasha. She held back a frown because a part of her was hoping that Inuyasha held the same feelings she was starting to feel towards him.

Inuyasha's ear flicked and he covered his ears with his hands as they squealed.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, sometimes I still forget about your ears. But you have to understand that me and Jessica have been wanting this since we were five or six. So yeah we're really excited that it finally happened." Kagome spoke until she was pretty much out of air and fainted.

"Dang that girl, she needs to learn to breathe when she's talking. It's ok Inuyasha she just fainted, she got overly excited and didn't breathe when she was talking." Kora informed him. "She'll come to in a little bit." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down to Kagome. "I'll go put her on the couch." He said taking her in his arms.   
As he walked to the living room he thought about why girls get so worked up about things. Carefully he set her on the couch and brushed the hair from her face. 'She looks super pretty and nice when she was asleep.' He thought. 'But that's probably 'cause she can't make me sit when shes out.' This thought made him smile and he sat down on the floor in front of her to watch over her.

Jessica wasn’t far behind Kagome.

Kagome began to stir, slowly opening her eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked as she looked over and hey eyes met Inuyasha's ember ones and smiles, she felt safe knowing he was there.

"You passed out. Your Mom said you forgot to breathe."

"Oops. My bad." Kagome lightly chucked. "I hope I didn't worry anyone." Kagome practically whispered reaching out almost touching Inuyasha's cheek.

"Uhhmmm." Blushes slightly. "Your Mom said you'd be good. But I put you in here so...so you wouldn't get hurt with them jumping around. You might have got stepped on or something." Inuyasha shrugs.

"Aww thank you." She smiled as she blushed. "You know you can be really sweet sometimes, makes me smile." Kagome told him turning a little more red. 'Did I just say that, to him. I really hope he doesn't brush it off' she thought still looking into his eyes.

'I make her smile?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to come up with something to say. "Yeah I try." Was all he could think of to say. 'Why's it so hard to talk feeling stuff with girls.' He thought and looked away for a second before looking back into her eyes.

Kagome sat up slowly and went to stand up but a wave of dizziness over took her and she began to fall grabbing onto whatever she could to prevent herself from falling, but she never hit the ground.

"Careful." Inuyasha said as he reached out catching her again. "You sure you're alright?"

He asked as he pulled her into his lap so he could look her over. He smelled the air to see if she had somehow hit her head or something but he didn't smell any blood. Plus as he thought back he had caught her in the kitchen too.

Kagome blushed when she looked up. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She smiled up at him because she can see the worry in his eyes. 

But he wasn't listening to her so she grabbed his hands to get his attention. "Inuyasha I am ok. I'm more thankful that you caught me so I didn't hurt myself." She then took a chance and hugged him.

Jessica awoke in Kagome’s room and her and Merrick were talking

Inuyasha was still trying to think of something to say when he froze and looked down to her. 'She's hugging me?' He thought feeling his heart skip a beat. 

'Shit what am I supposed to do?" He pondered frantically trying to deside what to do. Slowly he raised his arms and returned her hug. 'Maybe she is sick.' He thought.

She smiled against his chest. 'He's hugging me back. ' she squealed in her head. 'Hmm his heart is beating fast' she thought as she looked back up at him.

Jessica came down and talked to Kora, still giving Kagome and Inuyasha privacy

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. "We should probably go back by the others." He said unsure of what to do next. 

Hesitantly he pulled out of the hug.

“So...what do I call you?”

"You can call me Mom dear. Just like Kagome." Kora smiled to Jessica.

“Yay! I finally gave a mother”

Kagome nods and smiles. "I'll be right in I just need to sit for a few minutes still a little dizzy." She wasn't lying she still was dizzy but yet again he pushed her away. 

Jessica came into the living room. "Kagie, I can't believe that we're going to be-" she said cutting herself off

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to push Kagome further out of his hold so he wouldn't accidently squash her as he hit the floor.

She hid her face trying not to laugh or squeal

Kagome turned as red as a tomato. She stayed there sitting on the floor. Not knowing what to do.

She went to her and hugged her

Inuyasha pulled himself up and looked her over. "You sure your ok? Usually your careful to not say the 's' word." He asked annoyed but he sighed guessing her 'sit' this time was an accident.

"We finally get the parents we wanted" she told her

"Omg I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I really didn't mean to. If I could take it back I would. I didn't even think when I spoke, there's so many thoughts going on in my head." Kagome said to her half demon friend. 

Kagome hugged her best friend back "Our dreams and wishes paid off huh? " She forced a laugh out. "Hey Jess would you help me to my room, I'm a little dizzy and I don't trust myself to make it up the stairs by myself." She asked.

"Yes, come on" she said helping her up.

Ally stood near them.

"Grab Ally's handle, she'll go slow"

"It's ok...." Inuyasha trailed off. Unsure of what was happening. "You know I can just carry you upstairs Kagome?" He offered taking a step closer confused.

"Sure, you can do that" Jessica told him.

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have. I think my.... our mom made some fancy ramen for dinner." Kagome said.

Jessica helped her upstairs

Inuyasha stopped moving towards Kagome his ears dropping slightly. 'Crap shouldn't have hugged her.' He thought. "Keh." He said and watched the girls leave the room.

Jessica looked behind her and smiled at him softly.

Kagome and Jessica made their way up the steps slowly until they made it to kagome's room.

"Guess I should go check on them." Inuyasha muttered still confused about what had happened earlier between him and Kagome. 

Quietly he made his way slowly up to Kagome's room.

"Hey Jess, I don't know what to do. I want to tell him how I feel, that I like him but everytime I think he feels the same he pushes me away. Like a few minutes ago, he hugged me back and it made me so happy and I heard his heart beating so fast it made me smile. I just.... I dont know." Kagome spoke.

Inuyasha's was about to open the door but he hears them talking his ear flicking at her hugging comment. He stood outside her door listening.

Knowing Kagome was talking about him. He knew it. He shouldn't have hugged her.

"I felt safe in his arms, I didn't want it to stop. If I had it my way I wouldn't have let go." Kagome said as she looked down at her hands, her mind replaying everything in her head.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. 'She doesn't want me to let her go...' he thought and continued to listen.

"My heart skips a beat everytime I see him or it feels like its beating so fast that it feels like its going to pop out of my chest. And the fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach it feel like a bunch of butterflies are flying around inside. " she continued. 

"I know he puts up with me because he wants the jewel and that I look like Kikyo but I really wish he would hear me that I really like him they way he is. And I dont want him to change." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha took a step backwards and about to protest her words but keeps quiet.

“Kagie, it sounds to me like you are in love" she told her.

"Do you really think so? But I don't think he feels the same." Kagome blushed furiously.

“Yes, I believe so”

"What should I do? Everytime I get the courage to do anything, like hug him, he doesn't get it." She asked.

“Hmmm, maybe sit him down and talk to him”

Inuyasha almost muttered 'doesn't get it?' And mulled that over. 'I get it but I don't want to piss you off, get 'sit' and lose you for good.' He thought wishing he could tell her that.

"I want to but I'm scared he will reject my feelings, cuz what if he doesn't feel the same. Jess please help me I dont know what to do." She begged.

"Do you want me to be here when you tell him?"

"Maybe I should just wait to tell him, I don't know. What would I say, I think I'm in love you Inuyasha. Geeze I'm blushing already." Kagome said. 

"This is crazy..." Inuyasha muttered to himself, opened the door and strode into to room. 

"Kagome that's crap." he told her.

Kagome fell over blushing. 'Oh no what did he hear.'

Jessica turned around. "Inuyasha, it's rude to listen in on people's conversation"

"Who said anything about listening in? I came to check on you."

"Kagome. You know I got feelings for ya not because your Kikyo or anything. It's cause I like you. You always stay by my side and help me. You take care of me when I get sick and are there for me when I need you. Not just to find the shards. I don't want to lose you or hurt you." He says. 

Looking at Kagome and he felt his heart pounding again. But this time it felt different. 

'Oh shit.' He thought as he turned human before them.

Jessica's eyes got wide. "Oh Inuyasha...it still happens to you..."

Kagome blushed furiously, taking in every word he said. Her heart was pounding and skipping beats all at the same time. Then she witnessed him change and looked out side it was indeed a new moon.


	12. Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show off the Kimonos and making cookies

Jessica stood up and looked him over

InuYasha didn't care if Jessica knew about his change. He just stood there and looked Kagome in the eyes waiting for her response.

She grabbed her sketch book and sketched him

Kagome blushed as she looked into his eyes. "You like me too? How many times do I have to tell you that you won't lose me. I promise you this. " she spoke directly to him with tears of joy in her eyes.

Jessica smiled to herself, happy for her sister and happy for Inuyasha

"It's more the people I care about stuff happens to them. Mother died, Kikyo got killed by Naraku....he's still out there. If he knew this he'd try and hurt you for sure...hell I almost got you once when I lost control." He said looking away knowing he could be the who could hurt her most.

"Inuyasha..." Jessica said softly

"But you didn't. We are in this together and we will get Naraku and end all this madness. I'm not going anywhere." Kagome said in a serious tone.  
"Thanks Kagome." He said and smiled to her.

Jessica tossed her book at his feet.

"So I take it you heard everything huh?" Kagome blushed while looking down at her hands.

"Yes, I did...Inuyasha look at the drawing"

"Jess I was asking him, I know you heard everything I said. " Kagome giggled. But still looking down.

"I'm happy for you, I'm happy for both of you, I've always wanted you to be happy"

Inuyasha took a step back and looked at Jessica. "What's that for?" Then he looked down at the floor picking up the book. "Yeah I did." He admitted blushing and looked at the pictures of him as a full demon.

He had to sit down as he turned the pages.

There were drawings of him and Kagome. Kagome in a wedding kimono. Then a few were from a distance Inuyasha's father was watching him he couldn't finish his question he merely pointed to the picture of Kagome and him and the ones where his father was watching.

Inuyasha looked horrified to Jessica. In your vision...did I turn full demon and..."

"Yes you turned fulled demon, but no you didn't hurt anyone if that's what you are asking. This is just a drawing Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha sighed in relief and pushed the book back to her. 

The room got quiet until Kagome's stomach started growling. Making her giggled knowing at least one person heard that.

Jessica's stomach followed Kagome's. "I guess I'm hungry too...hey before we go downstairs, daddy and I were talking....he has a theory to my seizures"

Kagome went to stand up and stumbled.

"Kagie are you sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha went over to Kagome. "Jez you gotta be careful."

"Yeah, just lost my footing. Haha. You know me a klutz." Kagome chuckled.

Jessica led the way down with Ally

Inuyasha knew better then to say anything. He followed behind Kagome but stopped. "I can't go down there with your Dad. He's a demon. He can't know about this." He said pointing to himself.

"Daddy will be fine with it Inuyasha, come on now" she said

Inuyasha follows after the girls.

Kagome sits down at the table after getting her food. 

Inuyasha followed behind and sat down next to Kagome.

Jessica did the same

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked curiosuly. He didn't like not having his half demon nose.

Jessica looked at him. "Food, the kind you eat"

Merrick snorted and looked away

"Well I can't remember the name but it's like a fancier ramen." Kagome told him after laughing at Jessica's comment.

"I'm sorry, I had too" she said digging in

Inuyasha frowned about to retort but decided not to. He shook his head and took a bite. It was good. He loved ramen.

"It was funny. " Kagome giggled then took a big bite of her food.

Merrick smiled. "It's alright Inuyasha, there are times Jessica gets feisty after her seizures"

"Yeah." He knew sassing his mother would be way worse then sassing Kagome. "After dinner you two going to show off your Christmas presents that I got you?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait to show them off. Mom, daddy...Inuyasha picked out our Christmas gifts. You both made our dreams come true"

Kagome blushed, she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" Kagome told him as she put her hand on her lap under the table.

"Yeah but your always bringing me stuff. I wanted to do something nice for you." He whispered the last part and quickly took a bite of Ramen to cover that he said that in front of everyone. 'Stupid feelings.' He thought not liking being human.

Once she finished, she excused herself and went upstairs

Kagome heard his whispers and smiled. "Thank you but returning my feelings was all I ever wanted." Kagome whispered low enough that only he heard. 

"Are you ok Jess?" She asked.

"Fine" she called back taking her kimono out of the bag.

Looking over to Kagome Inuyasha smiled feeling Iike he'd finally done something right for once.

Jessica sat on the bed and looked at the kimono

Kagome smiled back at him. "Maybe I should go get the kimono on huh?" Kagome mumbled.

"I can't wait to see it on you Kagome" Merrick told her.

Inuyasha nodded and continued eating his dinner.

Kagome got up and grabbed the whole bag and went upstairs to her room to get changed.

She found Jessica sitting on her bed staring at her kimono

"What's wrong Jess?" She asks.

"I'm happy for you and Inuyasha...."

She blushes. "Thanks. I never knew he felt like that towards me. Makes me happy too."

She smiled and ran her hand over the kimono. "Kagie..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Kagome sat beside her friend.

"I want what you have....I want someone to be with"

"You will. Hey you never know you might meet someone on the other side of the well. But you will. " Kagome hugged her. "Now let's get dressed and knock the socks off of everyone down stairs." She smiled.

She smiled and changed into her kimono

Kagome did the same and they both made their way down stairs.

Jessica giggled

Hearing the girls come down the stairs Inuyasha got up from the table and followed Kora, Sota, Grandpa and Metric into the living room for a mini fashion show. 

Once they were settled in Sota called. "OK Sis. We're ready!"

Jessica was very giggly

Merrick sat with Kora and took her hand

"Do you want me to go first?" Kagome whispered to Jessica.

“Yes” She told her

Kagome walked around the corner where everyone was at, she had put her hair up in the traditional way. She looked around to see everyone's reactions.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he saw her. She looked so beautiful in her kimono. He sat there mesmerized by her.

Merrick smiled and squeezed Kora's hand. "You look beautiful Kagome"

"Yeah." Inuyasha added blushing slighlty.

Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor.

Jessica came out a couple of moments later.

Kagome heard her coming and side stepped aside to give her room.

She wore hers like Inuyasha's mother would have.

He watched Jessica enter and admired her. She looked just like she had all those years ago. "Mother your look pretty." He said smiling to her just like he used to do as a child.

Jessica blushed. "Thank you, Inuyasha"

Kagome smiled as she watched the exchange.

"Two beautiful young ladies, don't you think so Kora?" Merrick asked

Kora had a few tears running down her cheek then she nodded. "Yes absolutely beautiful. You two have grown up into stunning young ladies. I remember when you two became friends." Kora said then blushed at the memories.

"So do we mom, I never thought I would ever have a sister or a mom, let alone a brother or grandpa, I feel very blessed" Jessica said going to her and hugging her

Inuyasha gulped when he saw the hugging. He looked at Kagome and gave her a smile.

Jessica turned and hugged Inuyasha from behind

A light blush graced her cheeks as she returned the smile, not sure as to what to do. She wants to hug him but doesn't know if he'd be ok with it.

Kagome giggles and walked over to her mom and future father and gave them a big smile.  
Inuyasha laughed remembering his mother used to hug him from behind cause then he couldn't push away so much.  
"You're both so grown up Kagome, we're so proud of you"

"Thank you" Jessica whipsered to him

"Thank you" She whispered and gave them both a hug.

"You're welcome" Merrick told her

After waiting semi ackwardly for Kagome to finish hugging her family. He walked up to her. 

"Uhmm. I ain't good at this but..." he gave her a hug and whispered into her ear. "You smell nice." He hoped she would remember that night from long ago.

Jessica smiled and backed away

Kagome was shocked at first but smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you." Not wanting it to end she hesitantly pulled away. 

"I should go get changed. I don't want to dirty or ruin this" Kagome said referring to the kimono.

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah good idea."

"Plus don't we have some baking to do? She reminded everyone.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Those are great!"

Kagome giggled. "Yes we're going to make those first. " She then made her way up the stairs.

Jessica had gone to change already and was in the kitchen starting to make sugar cookies

Inuyasha want to the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find the cookie cutters" she told him smiling

"Uhmmm sure?" He says and starts looking in drawers and cupboards. Finally turning. "What's a cookie cutter? Is it like a sword for making cookies?" He asks holding up a knife to her.

"Yes, it is" she told him giggling. "Put the knife down Inuyasha"

When Kagome made her way back down she had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a red tank top and a pair of pajama pants that had little dogs on them. "Oh I guess we're making sugar cookies. Not a problem. If you're looking for the cookie cutters they in the cabinet by the fridge. " she announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kagome." He said and went to find them. He found a container and read the name grinning. "I found the cookie cutters." He pulled the tub of cookie cutters out and brought it to the girls.

"Sis, you can start the chocolate chip, you got to chill the dough to sugar cookies, so making chocolate chip first is no big deal" Jessica said smiling

"Oh that's right. It's been a while since I've made sugar cookies. Haha. Chocolate chip cookies it is then." Kagome chuckled. She got all the ingredients all she need was a big bowl to mix in so she started looking around.

Jessica giggled. "Kagie remember when we would make cookies with Aya?"

Inuyasha listened and watched the girls intently. When the girls weren't looking he would reach into the bowl and swipe up a finger full of cookie dough and eat it up.

"Get out of the bowl Inuyasha" Jessica told him

"But it's good."

"If you keep eating it we won't have any left to take"

"Oh my yes. She had her hands full with us. Oh don't yell at him if I recall correctly we didn't the same thing when Aya wasn't looking. " she laughed.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe this batch could be his and we'll make more, she was always telling us to get out of it"

Inuyasha blinked to Kagome. 'She's defending me.' He thought looking shocked usually she was the one to scold him. "Thanks Kagome." He said and grabbed another handful of dough this time.

"Hey a taste here and there is fine mister but if you eat too much there won't be any to bake. " She explained as she started mixing the chocolate chips into the batter. "You know what I mean?" She got a little bit of the dough and ate it.

Jessica finished up the dough and put it in the fridge

He washed his hands like he saw the girls doing and he scooped up some of the chocolate chip dough and ate it. "This one's good."

"Okay time make some peanut butter cookies" Jessica said happily. "OH! Kagie what if we personalized the cookies? Like one for Sango, Shippo, and the rest?"

Kagome snickered. "Thanks. They are better when they are done baking." She told him.

"Much better after baking, I'll be right back" Jessica said to them. "Mom?"

"I like it like this." He said taking another bite. "I like these chocolate chip things."

"Yes dear?" Kora answered. 

Kagome gave Jessica a thumbs up and giggled "Me too" she popped a few into her mouth.

"Do you have spare material laying around? I'd like to make little gifts backs for all of Kagie friends back in the Feudal Era"

"What kind of material do you want or need? If anything we can go get some, I see no problem in that." Kora smiles at her.

"Just something strong and sturdy to make like little gift bags"

"We don't have any here but like I said we can go out and get some. " She said.

"Could we?" she asked. "Kagie, mom and I are going out, do you need anything?"

Kagome yelled from the kitchen. "Maybe some snacky food. It was the only thing we forgot to get."

"Okay!" she said. "I"m ready to go mom"

"You don't want to go with them?" Inuyasha asked

"Okie dokie let's go then." Kora said walking to the door.

Kagome shook her head. "Nah I'm going to stay here and bake some more." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

She nodded and they left.


	13. Making cookies and Kagome's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Inuyasha make cookies, Inuyasha and Kagome kiss

"Hey Sota, let's go play some soccer" Merrick said to him

"Ok. Then what do we do next?" He took another taste of the chocolate chip dough.

"Well we need to scoop some and put on the cookie sheet, and put them in the oven." Kagome explained.

Kora and Jessica went out

"That seems easy enough."

“Mom, when are you having the wedding?” She asked

"It is. Here let me show you." Kagome got a scooper and started scooping the dough onto the cookie sheet. 

"That I'm not sure. I'll have to start looking. And I need to decide if I want a big or small wedding." Kora smiles.

Huh. Let me try." He took the scooper and did just as Kagome had done. Dropping the ball of dough onto the cookie sheet where she had pointed. 

While they were out shopping Jessica picked up some snack food to take with them. While they were in the mall she looked over at the wedding dress shop. 

"Mom...can we go look in there?" she asked

Kora smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can just to look around." 

Kagome started scooping cookie dough onto the second cookie sheet.

As InuYasha helped get the next batch of cookies ready he thought. After a bit he sighed and looked to Kagome. "It's cool your getting a sister and Father."

"Yeah, me and her have been wishing it would have happened but I guess now we don't have to wish anymore." She smiled.

"Kaede told me that's what happens when your a priestess things. Sometimes things you wish for can happen. If you got the jewel and could have any wish to make on it. What would you wish for?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Maybe for everyone to get a second chance. To live happy lives."

InuYasha looked at Kagome confused. "Who's not getting a happy life?"

"Well it's hard for everyone to live a happy life with Naraku out there somewhere. For example Miroku and Sango can't guarantee anything until Naraku is gone. We both know that they are head over heels for each other but they are scared to commit to anything. But if I wish that then they'll be happy." She explained.

"Yeah but what do you want for yourself? Your always thinking of others but what's your happy ending?" He pressed.

"The wish has to be selfless. If I wished for myself it would all happen again. But if I had to choose I'd say for someone to love me and be there for me. Someday have a family of our own. And never have to worry about the well closing up for good." She blushed lightly.

They looked around more, got the material, and came home. "We're home" Jessica called

"Our own?" Inuyasha started to ask but blushed and broke eye contact when he heard the others had returned.

"Oh uhhh... " She blushed but she couldn't answer when Jessica walked into the kitchen. "Hey." She smiled at her soon to be sister.

"Look what I got!" she said showing her the material. "I thought I would make one for each of your friends with some cookies in the them" she told her

Inuyasha sighed. Why did he always have to feel so off and confused on new moon nights. 

First he didn't have his powers then he had all these weird feelings going through his mind. 'How do humans live like this each day.' He thought and sighed again.

"Inuyasha" Jessica said happily

"Huh?"

"I went out with mom and I didn't have a seizure and you weren't with me" she said happily

"That's cool."

"Well yes it is" she said in a whisper going to get the peanut butter cookies panned up. She was excited about not having one.

Merrick came in with Sota. "Jessica, Kagome, these smell good"

"Haha, thanks. Inuyasha even helped." Kagome smiled as she looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and focus up to the conversation. Lest he get in trouble. "Yeah. I did." He said proudly. "I taste tested it."

Kagome giggled but hid her smile.

When all the chocolate chip were done the peanut butter when in, while they were cooking she started on the sugar cookies

Inuyasha ate a baked cookie. "The others are going to like these. Expecially Shippo."

"If you don't mind I'm going to step outside, I'm getting a little bit too hot. Holler for me if you need me." Kagome said.

"She ok?" He asked Jessica looking worried. As he watched her leave the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Kagie, out of the material, would you pick who's is going to be whose? I want to make cookie bags for them"

"Ok Miroku would like the purple blue one, Sango would like the reddish purple one and shippo would like the orange. And yes I'm fine Inuyasha, just overheating. " She said before walking out of the room and out the door leading outside.

Jessica wrote it down. "Thanks, Inuyasha you want to help?"

"Yeah sure." He said. "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled. "Get me the cookie cutters, then I'll show you what to do"

He grabbed the tub of cookie cutters and brought them over to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks"

She was busy doing the cookies she wasn't paying attention to anything around her

"Before we start....I have to go check on something. I'll be back." He said leaving the room and quietly walking outside to find Kagome.

She nodded

Kagome had walked to the sacred tree that in the past she met the person that has been filling her mind lately. She hummed a soft melody along the way.

While the cookies were baking, she was sewing the bags and putting their names on them

Inuyasha smelled to air trying to pick up her scent but cursed slightly to himself when he realized he couldn't rely on that tonight. Then he heard her humming. With a half smile he followed her sound and stopped a few feet behind her under the sacred tree.

"This is where we met, but in a different time period of course." Kagome smiled

"You woke me up cause Mistress Centapeed was trying to eat you."

"Then I got mad 'cause you wouldn't hand over the jewel and I tried to kill you. I think we've come a long way since then."

"Haha, yeah. You've protected me through so much. Have I ever thanked you for all that you have done." As she spoke she slowly turned around to look up at him.

He shook his head no. "Your welcome. Thanks for staying be my side no matter what." He whispered meeting her eyes.

"Well thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you." She blushed.

As she spoke, she slowly turned around to look up at him.

He shook his head no. "Your welcome. Thanks for staying be my side no matter what." He whispered meeting her eyes.

"Well thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you." She blushed.

Inuyasha was about to answer her question honestly then closed his mouth knowing staying quite would be the better option here. 

Tentatively he took a few steps closer to her. "Kagome...are you happy we met? I know I drag you to my time with me to help me get the shards but...do I make you happy?" He asked getting the question that he's been thinking about for the past hour out.

 

"Of course, I'm happy that we met. I know why you push me to come back to look for the shards I mean it's my fault, but yes you do. When you are around my heart skips and beats real fast at the same time. And it scares me to death that one time I come through that well it will close and I won't see you again. That terrifies me." Kagome confessed.

"Kagome...I feel...the same way." He said. "I don't ever want to be alone without you." Inuyasha whispered taking her into his arms.

She instantly relaxes in his arms. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered looking her in the eyes.

"I....." she started turning red. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I...I love you too Kagome." He said leaning down and gently resting his lips against hers.

Inuyasha froze not expecting that. It had been so long since anyone had truly loved him and the last time he declared his feeling he got pinned to a tree. Inuyasha looked down to her. He'd been feeling the same way for a while now but was unsure how to tell her. It happened after he almost lost her and shed tears for her after that Band of Seven's attack.

He remembered that moment well. 

Kagome gasped not expecting him to kiss her but she instantly melted into him kissing him back. Her heart was soaring.

Inuyasha enjoyed their kiss. Her kiss felt amazing and wonderful all at the same time. After a while he gently pulled away. "That was amazing." Inuyasha whispered releasing Kagome.

Kagome brushed her hand against his. "Agreed. Amazing." Kagome repeated.


	14. Demon Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seizure leads to Jessica's true demon form

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "We should probably get back inside before she come out to check on us." He said turning to lead her back to the house.

By the time they came in the bags were finished and so were the cookies, Jessica and Kora were frosting them. They left a few off to the side for Inuyasha

"Your almost done?" He asked.

“Yes”

"Oh." He didn't realize how long he'd been outside for and blushed slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome said blushing as well.

“It’s all good”

Inuyasha took a chair to watch them finish up.

Kagome walked over and started to help put frosting on the cookies.

Jessica smiled. "Inuyasha I have cookies for you set aside"

"Thanks." He took one and ate it.

"You're welcome" she said handing Kagome a cookie that said 'sister' on it

Kagome smiles and smiles "Took them long enough. Huh?"

"Yeah, I think...we should make cookies for the wedding celebrating this union" she told her

"Omg yes." Kagome chuckled.

"What do you do for weddings today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh anything and everything, it really depends upon what the couples what"

Inuyasha thinks on it. "I haven't ever seen a wedding. I know what they are but it ain't something I've every watched before. At least not that I can remember."

"Well I'm sure mom and daddy will let you"

"Maybe." Inuyasha said yawning. "Kagome can I go nap for a few hours?"

Kagome nodded. "We're almost done."

"Of course you're invited Inuyasha" Kora said. 

"Congratulations." He told Kora and left the room for Kagome's bed. Since he didn't need Tessaiga tonight he set it next to her bed and laid on top of her bed. Almost falling asleep instantly.

Jessica smiled. "I'm so happy, but worn out from the day"

"Omg, right. " Kagome laughed.

“So, we’ll pack the rest up in the morning and leave after breakfast?” She asked Kagome

"Sounds good to me, normally mom has me eat before leaving." Kagome chuckled.

She laughed. "I'm going to take a bath, then go to bed" she told them

"Ok, I'll take mine in the morning. I'll head to bed. Good night. " Kagome smiled then yawned.

Ally was right behind her

Jessica kissed Kora's cheek. "Good night.....mom" she said smiling as she headed upstairs.

"Yes, good night mom. We'll clean this up tomorrow. " Kagome whispers and heads to bed.

She notices Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She kneels down and smiles at him. Not wanting to wake him him she just played on her side beside him with her back towards him.

Jessica ran her bath

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Jessica got up early to finish the bags, she even made one for Kaede

Kagome laid there blushing slightly. 'All it would take for him to turn and we'd be cuddling.' She thought as her heart picked up its pace.

Inuyasha woke when he felt himself transforming back into his half demon self. 

He laid there quietly enjoying the rush of his powers as they returned. He sighed happily and then sat up. He nearly jumped out of bed when he realized Kagome was so close to him.

It took him another second to realize instead of just a few hour nap he'd slept all night.

Inuyasha looked down to see if Kagome was sleeping.

Kagome move a little trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry, I uhmmm..." he blushes deeply. "I didn't mean to sleep all night...I can get off your bed and let you sleep. Sorry if we uhmmm pressed flesh while sleeping...I didn't know you were next to me..." he stammered knowing he was probably going to get 'sit' command for this.

Jessica was going around the kitchen happily

She turned around and blushed lightly. "Its ok. I didn't want to wake you. No no you don't have to get up." Kagome whispered.

Jessica set her stuff by the door

Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "Keh." He says laying back down next to her.

Kagome slowly inched her toward him blushing trying to find his warmth.

Rolling over to his side Inuyasha placed his hand protectively over her. "Rest now." He told her as he placed his head back down on the pillow.

Kagome smiled and falling asleep almost instantly. She felt safe in his arms. "I can get used to this" she whispers before passing out not knowing she said that out loud.

Jessica fell asleep on the couch

Inuyasha's ear twiched hearing her comment and he smiled to himself before falling back asleep.

“I want to stay like this forever “

Ally ran to get Inuyasha and Kagome

Jessica laid on the couch and started to seize. 

Inuyasha woke with a start hearing Ally. "Kagome" he shook her awake and jumped out of the bed running after Ally. "Mother!?" he called running to her side.

Kagome shot right out of bed but by the time they both got down stairs Merrick was right beside her.

She has fallen off the couch just barely missing the table

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her head.

The seizure finally stopped. She looked peaceful as she slept in his arms

"Damn." Inuyasha whispers and looks to Merrick. "Why is she having seizures?"

“I am thinking she’s scared and she was up early”

"Keh. She was going to tell me some theory you got as to why she has seizures. But she wasn't able to tell me. So what do you know if it's not about her being by me."

"Scared? Oh about tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"We think her seizures are cause by her powers trying to come out now"

"You mean her demon powers?"

“Yes”

"Like trying to break the seal. It is getting weaker only one more year." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sat and thought for a few moments before looking to Kagome. "Hey can you grab Tessaiga for me?" He looks to Merrick. "My sword can help absorb demonic energy. It's what keeps me from going full demon."

“Yes, everyone one she has it seems like the seal is getting weaker” he said grabbing the sword

"Just put it next to her and we'll have to see if it helps."

He laid it down next to her and it started to glow

Inuyasha watched intently to see what would happen. "It's never glowed for me." He muttered.

It started to rattle as it glowed

"You think I should draw it?" He asked the others.

“Be careful if you do” Merrick told him

Carefully Inuyasha draws Tessaiga.

As he holds it over her it transforms and he takes a half step back as he could smell her. The real her.

Her demon scent.

Kagome gasped. "It broke the seal." She whispered.

Merrick looked very shocked as to what happened

By the time she woke up she wasn't as sore or tired as she had been. When she sat up they all saw her full demon form, ears and all.

"Oops. Me bad." He said as he could feel the seals power being drawn into Tessaiga into him.

She looked at her family. Who was staring back at her wide eyed. "Did I hit my head? Do I look that weird?" she asked not fully realizing what had just happned.

"Uhmm well maybe you should look in the mirror." Inuyasha offered. "You had a seizure and I had an idea to help and I'm pretty sure it didn't work."

Merrick flew upstairs to her. "Oh Jessie...you look beautiful"

Jessica looked in the mirror and screamed, as she didn't know herself.

Ally watched her, she didn't growl as she knew who it was.

She stood up and regained her balance and slowly walked upstairs.

Inuyasha had followed her. "Yeah you don't like Mother anymore but your still pretty."

She wasn't sure what to think. "Thanks..." she said softly

Now that she was a full demon again Inuyasha sheithed Tessaiga. "Uhmm. Yeah...I'm sorry I accidently broke your seal."

Merrick sighed softly. "Forgive me Mariko, it happened earlier than planed" he mumbled

"I-it's okay" she said looking herself over.

Inuyasha left the room and went to Kagome. "I didn't know that was gunna happen."

Jessica hugged Merrick

"Me either. I'm still in awe about all that." She smiled at him.

She cried

"I don't think I did the right thing. I was only trying to help. I think I just lost my Mother." He wispered and looked sad.

His ears dropping.

Merrick told her how to seal it again.


	15. Jessica goes through the well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica freaks out and goes through the well, here she meets Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha she knows that you were trying to help her. She's just in shock. She's hearing, smelling and experiencing all this for the first time." Kagome explained as she hugged him and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

She was so confused she ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag and headed towards the well

"Wait!" Inuyasha called.

"That's gotta be hard. I know what it feels like to go from half demon to human. Our senses are a lot different." He said and he looked up hearing someone running down the stairs.

"Kagome. Quick." He said and got up running after her.

Without thinking she jumped through the well, which took her to the other side

Kagome ran out the door running to catch up to her and stopped her from getting into the well house.

"Jessica come on, you need to calm down a little and breathe. We are all in shock here. But we are all here for you. Inuyasha and our father can help you." Kagome begged.

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. "Let's just jump through the well after her. The others don't know about her." He said as he reached the well and jumped though.

She sat by the well and didn't move. She was to scared to move

"We will come back for our stuff" Kagome yelled to Merrick. Then jumped into the well.

Merrick looked really confused and looked to Kora. "What just happened?"

Inuyasha came out the other side and jumped out of the well. "Mother." He whispered spotting her. He slowly walked up to her.

She looked up, her eyes wet with tears. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

Kagome appeared on the other side and tried to get out but was having difficulties. "I may need a little help. I keep slipping." She shouted.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry." He looked away then back to her. "It's a lot to take in I guess? It'll be OK though you have your Father, Kagome and I."

Jessica looked back and helped Kagome out. She nodded.

"Thanks. But yes you have us and our mom and dad. Everyone." Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Inuyasha...just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm not the same person as I was. I don't know what happened. I don't know how I didn't knock myself out. I know this is me now...we were just talking about it. And I don't blame you Inuyasha, please believe that"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It's like on my days when I change...except when you go full demon you don't lose yourself?" He half asked.

"I'll try, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run, I was just scared and grabbed my bag and jumped....I can still stay right here if you want to go get your stuff...I won't move"

"I'll go. That way I know we grabbed everything. I'll just need help when I get back." Kagome smiled.

"I'll help you back up" she told her. "Tell daddy I'm sorry"

"I'll stay with you. You shouldn't be alone until you know your powers and the threats over here." Inuyasha said.

She nodded. "Thanks" she told him sitting back down and looking around, taking in the smells. She knitted her brows together. "That's an odd smell"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he smelled the air trying to guess what smelled odd to her.

She stood up and looked around. "There, it's coming from there...and it smells like...." she said knitting her brows together again. "A dog demon? Not you though"

Kagome heard Jessica's comment and sent her aura out and sensed something coming.

"Sesshomaru" She mumbled.

"That's him." Inuyasha said. "This will be good." He said rolling his eyes a bit. "Just stay behind me."

"He's the one from my visions...." she told them. "Okay"

"He's the one from my nightmares." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically folding his arms in front of him.

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to walk towards the smell

"Me Lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru was out walking with Jaken who was babbling about nonsense as usual when he took in a scent he hadn't come across before and changed direction going towards it.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called as he saw him coming closer.

"I don't like being in people's 'visions'" he told her

Jessica looked at him. "You....you're from my visions, my name is Jessica" she said.

"Ah little brother, who's the demon?" he asked eyeing her.

"It wasn't like she could help it Sesshomaru." Kagome butted in.

"Back off. It's not like that's something you can control." Inuyasha said sounding annoyed.

He growled at Inuyasha before pulling Jessica out from behind him. "You're new to your powers...you can't hurt anyone especially Naraku..." he told her practically dropping her

Inuyasha drew tessaiga. "Hands off her Sesshomaru unless you want me to cut that other arm off you!" He warned.

"Inuyasha, what is she smiling about?" he asked him

She landed with a thump on her butt. "Ow..." she said standing up. She went over to him and looked into his eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha looked to her. "She's probably thinking how your gunna die is all." Inuyasha grinned to Sesshomaru.

She looked between them all. "I've got a secret"

"Must be a pretty damn good secret."Kagome stated.

She giggled and went to Kagome and whispered. "I know how he can obtain full power"

Kagome smiled. "Oh? Do tell.."

"Let me find out me Lord" Jaken said. "Answer Lord Sesshomaru!" he demanded

"What are you two idiot girls whispering about over there?"

She whispered. "True love, he needs to find true love to obtain full power"

"That is interesting. What if he's the one you're looking for?" She whispered back ignoring the demon in front of them.

He took it and looked at it, sniffed it then ate it

"He could be" she told her.

"Oh!" she said going to her back and picking out a bag of cookies and picked out a peanut butter one and gave it to him. "Go on take it, I promise it's not poisoned"

Kagome's widened not expecting him to eat it and watched carefully.

Inuyasha watched their interaction with Tessaiga raised just in case.

He took a bite and slowly took in the flavor

"What a kiss ass" Jessica said handing Sesshomaru another cookie.

"You eat it, I personally made them, my sister made the chocolate chip cookies and I made some sugar cookies"

Jaken took it from him. "Give to me my Lord, such vile things should never touch your lips" he said

Kagome just stares, but not in a rude way.

Inuyasha glanced to Kagome still ready to attack if needed.

"Jaken..." he said

"Yes, Me Lord?"

"Shut up" 

"But me Lord!" Jaken protested

"Do you have more?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jessica put her hand out holding Inuyasha back for the time being.

Kagome notices and walks over to Inuyasha having him put his sword down.

"Relax a little I have a little feeling there isnt going to be a fight." She told him.

"You sure? You know I can take him." Inuyasha added and sighed. "Fine." He sheaths Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Ahh, silence"

Jessica gave him another one and ate a sugar cookie and shoved the peanut butter one and the sugar cookie one in Jaken's mouth.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Something just seems different with this visit." Kagome said softly.

Jaken choked down the cookies. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru took a few more cookies and bowed before walking off.


	16. Meeting Kagome's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting part of the group, Sango's cat and Shippou

"See." Kagome said.

Jessica smiled to herself. "Well that was pleasant"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "He bowed to you!? I haven't ever seem him do that to anyone before."

Jessica giggled. "Cookies do the trick I guess"

Kagome giggled. "Ok now to go get our stuff." She made her way to the well.

Inuyasha muttered and followed the girls trying to figure out what just happened.

Jessica nodded and sat down by the well

Kagome jumped down the well and moments later she was back with everything.

"No seriously how'd you do that?" He asked perplexed.

Jessica helped her back out. "I told her, the power of the cookie....dogs, no matter if they are demon or not, like peanut butter, Ally loves it, it's good for her coat, makes it shiny, so are eggs, plain" she told him

"Huh. Can I try a peanut butter one?" He asked remembering they hadn't let him snitch that dough last night.

"Yep" she said handing him a bag of his own. "Did you think I would go without making you a bag of cookies"

He shook his head no and took a cookie out and took a bite. The look on his face told him he liked them a lot. "These are good."

“Glad you like them”

"Do you like how it feels to be a full demon instead of a human?" Inuyasha inquired wiping the crumbs from his hands on his red hakama pants.

“Yes and no, I miss being human, but I have to learn how to be a demon”

"I guess. I just figured it out as I grew. But no worries we'll help you. I can teach you to fight and jump. That kinda stuff." Inuyasha smiled.

She smiled back. “Thanks, it’s still a lot to take in”

"I bet. Wait tell you meet the rest of our group." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "Ready to head over to Keade's?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed the stuff. "Yeah, I hope everyone is fairing well."

“Can’t wait to meet them “

"You will love them, just to warn you if you don't want groped then stay away from Miroku. Even though he loves Sango he has a habit of asking any woman to bare his child and possibly grope you. But I honestly think it's to get Sango's attention." Kagome explained.

She laughed

Kagome laughed with her.

“I brought my sketchbook “ she told her

"That may help pass the time when traveling." Kagome said.

She nodded. “I bought extras”

"Sweet. I haven't drawn in such a long time." Kagome gave a half giggle.

Jessica smiled. “I hope they like me”

"You're my sister of course they will. And if you offer Shippo any sweets he'll be your friend for life." Kagome laughed.

“I have a bag of treats for him”

"Yup he'll love you forever. Just be careful he'll make himself sick if you give him too much." She warned.

“I won’t give him to much”

Inuyasha followed after the girls as they walked.

She lifted her nose. “I smell...a cat and a fox”

Inuyasha smelled the air. "Yup that's Kirara and Shippo scents. They're both demons and they're close."

She smiled

"Here, can you take this, I'm about to get tackled." She prepared herself as they got closer.

She took it and stepped back a bit

Shippo came running up with Kirara hot on his heels. Both jumping up and into Kagome's arms knocking her off balance.

Jessica giggled. "Oh they are so sweet" she said softly

"Hi Kirara." Inuyasha gave her a light pet. "How's it going Shippo? You take care of everything while we were gone?"

Jessica touched Kagome’s shoulder

"Yes Shippo I am. There's someone I want you to meet. Shippo this is my sister Jessica." Kagome pointed at Jessica.

Shippo looked up at him a little confused 'He didn't call me runt I wonder what happened while he was gone' he thought. "Yes I did. Aren't you proud of me Kagome?" He said happily.

“Hi” she said softly

"Hi I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara, she's Sango's demon fire cat. Wait until you see when she transforms. It's nice to meet you." Shippo rambled.

"Nice to meet you...Oh! I have something for you" she said getting into her bag and opening his bag. "Take one"

Shippo looked at Kagome and when she nodded he reached in and got one.

She smiled

“What do you think?”

Shippo took a bite and his eyes widened. "Oh my these are delicious. Can I have more." He asked.

She gave him a couple more cookies

"Yay!!!!" Shippo cheered. "I like you." He smiled at Jessica.

“I like you too Shippo, Kagome has told him”

"Hey where's that stuff I got for Kirara? The catnip?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Let's give her treat too." Inuyasha smiled to Kirara.

Jessica got into the bag and gave some to Kirara

"Oh I think Jessica just got it." She told him.

“Here you go” she told her softly

"Mewww." Kirara appeared happy.

"See told you she'd love it." He said smiling to the girls.

Jessica nodded eating a snack and sketching

Kagome laughed. "Hey Shippo where are Sango and Miroku?" 

"Oh they're helping Kaede in the village." He answered.

"Well let's go there so I can meet everyone"

"Yes." Kagome agreed. A gust of wind came through blowing Kagome's skirt. "Tell me again why I decided to to wear this skirt?" Kagome blushed.

“Easier to travel?”

Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha gave a slight grin but covered himself with a cough.

"It might be cooler when walking too" Jessica told her

Little did Inuyasha know Kagome saw the grin and blushed a little more. "Maybe when we get to the village I'll change into some pants." She smiled.

She smiled and followed them

Inuyasha was going to comment but he know his comment would result in 'sit' for sure so he shrugged. "I'll carry your bag. It's heavy for a human."

Jessica gave him a weird look “Are you wanting me see what happens when she says that word?”

"Huh?" He said said shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I was just trying to help is all."

Jessica smirks. "You know there is going to come a day she's going to say it and I'm probably going to laugh"

Inuyasha sighs. "Can you get off my back. I don't want two of you out to get me. Ones bad enough as it is."

Jessica looks around taking it all in. "Kagome..."

"Yes?" Kagome answered.


End file.
